glee_chasing_dreams_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Ashbrooke
"LUCAS! INDIA! Looks who's back?" Julia in Back for Good Julia Ashbrooke is the main protagonist character in Glee: Chasing Dreams Fanfiction. Julia first appears in Back for Good. Julia is a sophomore at North High in Prior Forest. Julia is a dancer, volleyball player, lacrosse player, and singer. Julia is a member of the Sirens. Julia used to be a member of the New Directions. She used to live in Lima, Ohio before returning to Prior Forest. She is the younger sister of Harvey Ashbrooke who is known for being a lawyer. Julia is portrayed by Sophie Simnett. Biography Early Life Julia grew up living in Prior Forest, England before her father got a job in Lima, Ohio. Julia had two best friends before she moved to Lima and she would do everything with them. Julia and her friend India Scott started taking volleyball lessons and dance lessons for five years until she moved to Lima, Ohio. Her mother died when she was seven years old and India's mother has been a helpful when Julia and Harvey needed it. Moving to America When Vincent Ashbrooke aka Harvey and Julia's father got a job in Lima, Ohio. He made them move with them. Harvey and Julia never really got a long with their dad. Julia meets a boy named Bennett Fischer when she starts going to school in Ohio. He was only person there who treated her nicely due to her being new in town and having an ancent. Until a guy named Emmett Thorne moved to Lima from New York. Julia starts realizing she has feelings for both of her friends Bennett and Emmett. She knew that it wouldn't be right if she only chooses one, so she keeps a secret. She felt threaten by a girl named Melody Everrett who was a volleyball player and friends with Bennett and Emmett. Melody and Julia never got along due to Bennett having feelings for both of them and being volleyball players. Julia and Bennett starts dating in ninth grade, Emmett and Julia's relationship is broken after Bennett asks Julia out on a date. That year, Julia makes friends with a new girl named Kelly Olmes. Kelly knows about Julia's feelings for Emmett and Bennett. Kelly is a model and a dancer. Moving back home The week before school ends Julia sees her boyfriend Bennett kissing her rival Melody. She decides she wants to move back and tells her father and Harvey. Harvey says he just got job back at their hometown and is able to take. Vincent lets the siblings move back and into the family mansion. The siblings are happy to be moving back. Julia only tells Kelly that she is moving back to Prior Forest. Personality Julia is a smart, brave, charismatic, caring, honest, loyal, trustworthy, talented, friendly, sassy, and brillant. She is flexible due to being in dance for many years. She hates when people cheat on other people. She is also really appectting of people Relationships Bennett Fischer : See Bennett and Julia- Benlia Julia and Bennett met when Julia starts school in Lima, Ohio. They become quick friends due to Bennett being so nice to her while everyone else was mean to Julia. Bennett competted with Emmett to date Julia. They become close and start to date in ninth grade. They break up due to Bennett cheating on her with her rival before school ends. Julia believes that Bennett was only using her to get his older brother a job from her father or was a bet. He never wanted to cheat on Julia, but it was Melody and his father's fault. Emmett Thorne : See Emmett and Julia- Emulia Julia and Emmett became friends when Emmett moves to Lima, Ohio. Emmett and Julia were even closerthan Julia was to Bennett. Emmett knew that Bennett could be up to something and he was right. Emmett warned Julia about Bennett because his cousin was former friends with Bennett who warned him about Bennett. They became distant after Julia started to date Bennett. Julia doesn't tell him that she is moving back. She realizes she has stronger feelings for him than Bennett once she gets back home. Songs Solos *Fight Song by Rachel Platten (Back for Good) Solos in group songs *Can't Stop This Feeling by Justin Timberlake (Back for Good) Gallery See Julia Ashbrooke/Gallery for the gallery Trivia *She is still in touch with Kelly. *She has stronger feelings for Emmett Thorne than Bennett Fischer Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:North High Students Category:Sirens Category:British Category:Ashbrooke Category:Emulia